moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Musical Monsoon
Musical Monsoon is a two-part story that was published in Issue 47 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Story Part 1 The streets of Jollywood are never quiet. The sound of singing fills the alleys and marketplace every day. But today was special. Today was the day of the Jollywood Parade, and for local gooperstar Bobbi Singsong, it was his time to shine. "I can't wait!" said Bobbi excitedly, as he and Zommer put the finishing touches to their carnival floats. Zommer's was a sturdy looking truck, loaded with the amps and guitars he needed to perform his ZOMMERific rock tunes. But Bobbi's float was something else! He'd spent every spare moment for weeks planning it. His float was a dazzling display of paper flowers wrapped around a metal frame, with platforms for his backing singers to stand on, and a gigantic arch where Bobbi would stand to lead the parade's musical celebrations. "Gotta give it to you, dude," nodded Zommer, impressed. "That's one gnarly carnival float. It's so colourful, I need to wear my shades just to look at it." Bobbi chuckled and beamed his brightest smile at the mouldy Monster. "Thanks, Zommer," he said. "It took a lot of hard work. I hope it's worth it for the parade." Can you help the float follow the correct road to the start of the parade? Bobbi and Zommer hopped onto their floats and made their way to the starting point of the parade. While Zommer tuned his guitar, Bobbi did his warm-up exercises. He was just launching into his smash hit, Welcome to Jollywood, when something splashed onto his nose. He wiggled his blue moustache and looked up. A dark cloud had blown across the sky, looking about as threatening as a cloud can look. "Goodness me," said Bobbi, frowning. "You don't suppose it's going to rain, do you?" "Relax, dude," said Zommer. "My eye socket always goes itchy before a shower. And I ain't itchin'!" "Phew!" said Bobbi. "That's a relief 'coz I don't think paper flowers are waterproof." He was about to get back to his warm-ups, when another heavy drop of water splashed onto his nose. Then there was an enormous clap of thunder and the rain came down! Zommer dived into his truck to escape a soaking, but poor Bobbi couldn't do anything! There was nowhere to hide his paper flowers. He was stuck in the downpour, and his beautiful float looked sorrier and soggier! "I thought you said your eye socket itched before a shower!" he shouted to Zommer through the deafening rain. "This ain't no shower, dude!" called Zommer from the front of his truck. "This is a monster monsoon!" Part 2 Just a few moments later, the sky above Jollywood was clear and blue again. But down on the groud it was a different story. Bobbi's spectacular float was a disaster! The thousands of tiny paper flowers had been mushed into a soupy brown sludge that had fallen off in great lumps and made sloppy piles around the bottom of the metal frame. Bobbi sat on the back of the ruined float with his head in his hands. "The parade starts in five minutes," he moaned. "What a kerfuffle! What a catastrophe! What am I to do?" Zommer couldn't bear to see a fellow musician in trouble. He sprung into action. Grabbing his guitar, he ran to the marketplace, struck a rock pose and twanged a massive power chord to get the attention of the crowd. The Jollywood Moshlings all turned to see what the fuss was about. "Any Bobbi Singsong fans here?" he yelled. The Moshlings jumped up and down at the mention of their gooperstar idol's name. "MONSTERific! That's what I thought. Who wants to join Bobbi to perform in the parade?" The crowd went wild as a thousand Moshlings rushed to Zommer, holding their hands in the air and squealing excitedly. "Everyone chill," said Zommer, "and I'll tell you what to do..." Can you find eight Naughty Nutters in the crowd of Moshlings? Everyone agreed it was the best Jollywood Parade ever. The music and dancing were MOSHI-tastic, and Zommer's wailing guitar solos had the whole crowd rocking out. But the highlight of the day was Bobbi Singsong, with his incredible, multicoloured Moshling float. Zommer's idea had been genius. He'd replaced the ruined paper flowers with Moshlings of every colour. They clung to the float, waving their arms to the music, and climbed the metal arch where Bobbi stood singing, to create a living rainbow of swaying, smiling Moshlings. It was even brighter and more colourful than Bobbi's carefully crafted creation, and nobody would ever forget it. Especially not the Moshlings who got to ride with their favourite musical gooperstar! Category:Stories